


greedy alpha!

by faintroze



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Feminization, Hand Jobs, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintroze/pseuds/faintroze
Summary: Where greedy alpha Seonghwa gladly accept the task of milking his pregnant mate Hongjoong daily.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	greedy alpha!

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!! this work does include use of feminizing terms such as t*ts and breasts (and mommy but Idk if it fits??)
> 
> just a excuse to write preggo omega joongie <3 he's so lovely <3 hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I did writing!

Hongjoong allowed Seonghwa to slide the sleeves of his shirt down his arms and refused to look down at him when warm, soft lips enveloped his left nipple. As much he was used to it, pregnancy made them more sensitive and he still feels a little unsettling sometimes. He held a groan in his throat and carded his fingers through the alpha's hair, stroking it contemplatively. He was seriously conflicted between pulling him closer and pushing the alpha away. That warm sensation on his lower belly slowly began to appear, just as little by little his milk began to leak, landing right into the alpha's tongue.

His thighs trembled around the alpha's torso as he enthusiastically began to suck harder. Oh god, he was practically being drained by the hot, greedy mouth. Hongjoong feels like going crazy and pressed his eyes shut.

The other untouched nipple started to drip, the pearly liquid oozing from his swollen breasts because they were so full, ready and waiting for the alpha's babies so he could breastfeed. An omega's body becomes very sensitive and turns to be very affected due to gestation. The omega's bud's were reddened and darker by the constant sucking, in hope of relieving the constant aching caused by the amount of milk the puppies demanded.

Although, Hongjoong can say that the part of the pain had already been diminished and replaced by the – almost shameful – pleasure of having the alpha milking them daily.

He couldn't contain a breathy moan and the strength he had put while pulling the alpha's hair. The sudden pull made Seonghwa alarmed. He left one soft lick to the swollen bud before looking up, gingerly wiping his chin with the back of his hand to collect any trace of the precious milk.

“What's the matter, love?” the alpha asks softly and bends down to place a gentle kiss on top of Hongjoong's swollen belly, being answered with a soft kick coming from the baby. It made the omega frown and Seonghwa brought his hand to rub the same place softly, hoping to calm down the puppies and relieve his mate distress. “Does they still hurt?”

He clarified what he was speaking about by rubbing the wet muscle of his tongue around the other pink bud, relishing in the omega tiny whimper.

“N-No. It's getting better…” he struggled to speak, tongue suddenly feeling too heavy on his mouth when Seonghwa tweaked the other nipple between long, agile fingers. It made him leak and without the alpha's mouth to suck on them, he was spilling warm milk all over his round tummy. It was messy but he couldn't seem to care, used to get filthy every time he nurses his hungry alpha.

It's damn embarrassing that he always gets hard from this. He was already throbbing and he would have closed his legs in to lease the feeling and relieve himself a little if his mate was not between them. 

Seonghwa notices his attempt to hide and slides his hands over the smooth skin of the omega's thighs, caressing the sensitive inner part of them to feel Hongjoong trembles before spreading them apart with just a bit of force.

Hongjoong released a gasp in excitement. He loves the alpha's hands and the mere attention made his breasts fill up again, milk building up again due to lack of attention. It's a very displeasing feeling. Hongjoong is sure they will begin to leak if Seonghwa makes him wait a little more. At that point he constantly needs the alpha's help, otherwise he would spend a whole day with them leaking, painful and sensitive. Like that weekend Seonghwa had stayed away because of a sudden trip for work. It had been lonely, painful and just awful.

Hongjoong can't even think of it. His wandering hands on top of the alpha's shoulder's tremble. Although he is sure his mate is not going anywhere his fuzzy brain isn't functioning that well. He can only think about one thing – he really can't go through it again; so he pushes his dignity aside and arches his back, puffing his breasts just right in front of the alpha's face. The hardened bud's are bristling and damp from the pearly liquid that has started to drip, placed close to Seonghwa's parted lips.

Seonghwa thinks they look absolutely amazing and tempting. Totally swollen, as appealing as the nasty moan that the omega let's out to gain his attention.

"Drink some more…” The tone Hongjoong used is the perfect definition of persuasion, all sweet and melodious. Added to the erotic combo of the round belly, all swollen and heavy while carrying his litter, and that pair of beautiful, sweet tits right in front of his face, is the perfect package to make him go crazy. Any alpha would go mad, he is sure. But they can't, because that pretty omega is all his.

Hongjoong, a bit impatient he can guess, slid a hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to his chest. Needless to say that Seonghwa had salivated for approaching them, right? He gulps loudly just before the omega whines.

“Please, it hurts. M-my tits hurt...”

That was the ultimatum for Seonghwa. He sealed his lips on one of the reddened buds and sucked it harshly, the warm milk trailing down his throat and close to leak through the corners of his mouth making his cock throb almost painfully.

He brings his hand to the other, making the milk seep between his fingers and trickle down his wrist as he squeezes and rolls the pink bud. The omega's breath becomes heavier and unsteady. Hands clutched on what was previously a tight grip on his hair are now only caressing it weakly. He was too lost in the pleasure to keep it up.

After demanding it enough, Seonghwa switched to the one he had previously delighted himself with, however a hand pushed him away. Due to the fact that he was distracted, his grip on the omega had lessened and Hongjoong had taken advantage of it at the moment, managing to shrink – the way he could with his huge tummy – against the headboard. Seonghwa was already sick with worry about having maybe hurt him when the omega quietly sniffled and followed by that, opened his mouth.

“It's too much. Too sensitive-! ” the beautiful face was contorted in a pleasant expression, making Seonghwa raise his eyebrows confused. He brought his hands up to the omega's thighs, pulling them apart. The response was automatic. Hongjoong cried out, cheeks blazing red. “No! I-it's embarrassing”

And there's his omega, completely hard. His tiny cock is dripping, standing just below his round belly. The wet tip is flushed a dark shade of red, similar to his perky damp nipples.

“You're so dirty, baby” Seonghwa clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, wrapping his fingers around the hard member while the omega bites his lower lip to avoid making any embarrassing sound. Seonghwa chuckled and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek almost innocently if it weren't for the situation. “Such a dirty omega, getting hard because alpha is drinking from your tits…” he smirked when the omega denied, shaking his head weakly.

“But aren't you? A pretty, filthy _mommy_. Sharing your puppy's milk like this…” he whispered in the omega's ear, feeling right when he drips precum between his fingers and the swollen nipples leaks, trailing down his flushed skin and into the tight grip he has around the hard cock. “Yeah. Feed your alpha too”

The omega absently moans, legs shaking because the pregnancy had made him too sensitive and any type of stimulation seems too much. The alpha is holding his shaft smugly and pumping it fast, rubbing the thumb along the small slit on the top and spreading the absurd amount of precum he is producing. Looking for something to anchor himself he squeezes the fabric of the white shirt Seonghwa is wearing and consequently pulling him closer. Seonghwa took the cue to kiss him, exploring the small mouth with his tongue and making him taste his own milk. When he pulls apart the omega is panting.

“Why didn't you tell me before? We could have had so much fun this entire time…” he comments with a fake sad pout, tugging at the hard cock to point out what he is talking about. Hongjoong blushes and looks away. Seonghwa replaces the previous expression with a big smile. “It's okay. I forgive you.”

Hongjoong rolls his eyes and in return receives a brief forehead kiss. Seonghwa helps him lay down, making sure he is comfortable before sliding down and settling between his legs, pulling them on top of his shoulders.

“Now you can give me two different types of milk, love” he smirks, holding the stiff cock by the base and lapping at the head, making the omega's thighs tremble around his head “What do you say, mommy?”

“Shut up!” Hongjoong murmured shortly in embarrassment before parting his lips apart to moan shakily when the alpha got all the way down on him.

With his size it was easy to swallow him whole, and quickly he became entirely enveloped by Seonghwa warm mouth. His alpha always does amazing at this; soft, plush lips feeling like heaven while going up and down his length. Hongjoong was lost, he knew he wouldn't last long. He was already sensitive before the pregnancy, but now? He could probably come from some kissing and humping alone.

He was close to bursting when the alpha stepped away, though only to trace a pulsating vein with his tongue and come to the top to teasingly flicker the tip of his tongue on the slit.

Hongjoong whimpered almost in despair, eyes a bit widened when he noticed something; the stimulation was affecting his whole body and his milk was leaking non-stop. Oh no, that's so messy… but touching them would only make it drip more. His trembling hands eventually found their way to his own tummy, absently holding his baby bump while his thighs quiver on top of the alpha's shoulder.

Seonghwa pulled away with a wet pop sound, chin damp with precum because the omega was practically dripping. He takes the omega's hands on his own, stroking the knuckles gently.

“You are shaking so much, love. Is it too much for you? Should we stop?” he asks just to be sure and the omega immediately disagrees, closing his legs around his hips and pushing his hands forward. Seonghwa smiles and contemplatively kisses them both. “That's great, love. Do you want to cum? You don't need to hold it, baby”

The omega nodded and released another needy whimper, thrusting inside the tight fist and tilting his head back. It makes a wet noise due to the precum and it produces a sound similar to another smacking wet one, which makes him leak a droplet of slick on the sheets beneath him – although he doesn't really care about going all the way today, too close to cum already. Not to mention the constant tiredness that carrying around four-five pups does to him.

The heat building up in his lower abdomen increases and his nipples, swollen by excess the excess of milk again, need attention again. And there is the alpha to help him again, closing his mouth around one reddened bud and sucking hard on it, slurping the milk as if it belonged to him only, which will soon change after the puppies are born and the breastfeeding phase comes to an end. Seonghwa silently fears this day. He wants so badly to keep his omega like that forever, with that pregnancy glow, all swollen and round, producing delicious milk just for him.

Taken by the irrational thought he sucked harder than he presented to, taking the last pearly drops and only realizing how rough he was when the omega came with a long shaky moan. He was trembling, pulling at his hair while spilling all over his own belly.

“Oh god, Seonghwa...” Hongjoong mumbled, trying to catch his breath. He couldn't help but smile fondly when Seonghwa pecked his lips and wiped the remaining traces of milk, avoiding his nipples because he knows it feels too sensitive and borderline painful after an orgasm.

He reached a little above his protruding belly button and placed a chaste kiss before going down, holding his cock by the base and starting to lick it clean. Hongjoong gasped, closing his legs a little due to oversensitivity but still not shying away from the touch, rather curious. “What you're doing?”

“I said I was drinking both today, remember?”

No doubt, Seonghwa is indeed a very greedy alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> this work tittle is cringe af but I'm sorry Idk how to name fics <\3 GUYS DID YOU SEE??? WE HAD MOMMY HONGJOONG THIS TIME! AAAHH different of the another seongjoong of mine that that we had mommy seonghwa instead <3 I like them both equally! if you still didn't read you can check it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590180) :)! and hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/faintroze?s=09)


End file.
